Of little things
by Demetori
Summary: Little AoKise drabbles.
1. Sunflowers

_**Of little things**_

_AoKise drabbles_

Note: I'm just posting some AoKise drabbles here that I write every once in a while. u w u;; They're also posted on my tumblr blog/RP blog, but I won't be posting those links here. I'm sorry if I butcher either Aomine or Kise, or even anyone else. I mostly write from Aomine's point of view, kind of, because I usually RP as him.

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

**Sunflowers**

Aomine doesn't particularly like flowers, he's more of a bugs and car kind of man. Flowers just aren't his thing, a little too girly.  
Despite that he finds himself very much so fascinated with sunflowers though. He is openly disgusted with flowers, but whenever he's on his bike, Kise on the back clinging to him and pointing at the sunflowers with a childish kind of joy, he can't help but feel just as overjoyed.

The sunflowers remind him of a certain bright person in his life. The way they grow towards the sun, bathing in the sunlight like it's the best thing that's ever happened to them. They're bright, shining and it sometimes almost feels like they are smiling warmly at him.  
When the clouds are black, filled with rain that falls down on the earth, the always so very tall standing flowers seem so much smaller than they are. They look out of place, sad in the rain waiting for that sun to return and make them happy again. Aomine can't help but feel sorry for the flowers when he sees them out in the rain, the small droplets of water going pitter-patter on their leafs, almost making it look like they're crying.  
He feels somewhat of an idiot to think of a bunch of flowers like they are people, but the person that he associates them with is so much like them that he can't help it.

It's their first one-month anniversary and Aomine knows exactly what he's planning on giving, even though he honestly couldn't be bothered with dates such as these. He finds them irrelevant, annoying and just a complete pain in the ass, but he knows how important this is for that guy. Knows very well that he'll probably look like one of those sunflowers in the rain and Aomine knows all too well that he'll feel guilty and angry with himself.

He isn't particularly dressed to impress, fashion is the last thing on his mind, when he rings the doorbell. He waits, trying to calm his racing heart, only to jump a little as the door swings open to reveal the brightest of smiles and a look of glee that makes his heart skip a beat and makes him swoon like a little girl on the inside. (Like hell he'd ever show say that out loud though.) With a smirk of his own, he takes the bouquet of sunflowers from behind his back, holding it out to the person in front of him.  
He notices the surprised look as a pair of golden eyes stare at the bouquet in his hands, probably wondering why the hell he thought of flowers in the first place. However, that is most definitely not the reaction he's getting, instead the lad in front of him seems to radiate just as much as the sunflowers that are held out to him. Instantly, Kise Ryouta is on him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, laughter filling the air as he clings to the tanned male like he's the sun he's growing towards.

Aomine loves sunflowers; they remind him of the person he loves oh so much.


	2. Do you remember?

Warnings: Angst, character death  
Note: Really fast drabble that I've been struggling with, sorry if it sucks. u n u;;

* * *

**Do you remember?**

"Ne, Aominecchi… Do you remember that night you proposed to me?"

...

"Of course you don't…"

...

Looking down at the man clad in his finest attire, he can only smile sadly as he traces his fingers along a pair of pale lips. Lips that are supposed to be a dark chocolate-y colour, like his skin, but instead of that sweet chocolate colour, it's a pale brown.

"I remember though… I remember it all too well."

And the blond does remember that night, he remembers his lover getting on one knee like some cliché movie, sighing to himself as he pulls a box out of his pocket holding a golden ring, because silver just isn't his colour and he knows it. He remembers how he felt so giddy and happy, tightly embracing the chocolate skinned man in front of him and kissing him deeply.

_"Yes, of course I'll marry you!"_

They were both ready for this commitment.

.

.

.

Tears, all those tears and he can't stop them. That painful feeling that's tugging at his gut. He doesn't want to believe that it's true, doesn't want to hear it from the officer's lips. He can't accept the news.

Lies, all of it, all lies. His love is not dead, it can't be. The body bag being closed behind can't be his body, it just can't! Even if he catches a glimpse of dark blue, he still doesn't want to believe that the man he loves, cares so deep for, the one he was ready to spend an eternity with, is dead.

The tears won't stop coming and shit, he wants to keep himself strong, stop screaming and yelling profanities, stop his struggling against the men holding him back, but he can't. His brain has no control over his actions anymore. Blindly he's just crying out that name.

"_Daiki_! Please, let me see him!"

To no avail though, because the officer shakes his head, saying that he can't let that happen, not until they've researched everything and only afterwards is he allowed to see him. More and more tears keep falling from his eyes as he slumps his head in defeat. There isn't anything he can do and does it feel hopeless. It hurts so much, so, so fucking much.

.

.

.

He doesn't know how to move on like this. He wants to move on so badly and his friends have been pushing him to try and go out some more, but every time he tries he sees him. Everywhere he goes, he can sense him; his scent, his voice, his everything. How is he supposed to move on when he was never able to finish that chapter of his life, leaving him with so many questions that he can only ask himself and never get an answer to. The only answers he gets are his dreams, the dreams where they're still together; living, breathing. Sometimes they'll be sharing the bed or wake up in the morning. Sometimes they'll wake up together with a small being in between them that looks so much like them or one that doesn't even look like either of them, but they'll cherish him like their own, a little child that greets them in the morning.

_"Good morning, daddy, papa!"  
"Good morning, dear."_

He knows this isn't reality though, even if he wishes so hard for it to be.

Before this all he had a perfect life, everything he wanted and needed, but in a flash it was all gone. Sure, he has everything he wants, but the thing he needs the most is gone forever.  
His light.  
The moon to his sun.  
It's gone and he won't ever get it back. He just wants to give up on everything, it's just not worth it.

.

.

Without Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta is a broken man.


	3. Of Puppies and Panthers

Note: I'm sorry for not having posted anything for a long while. Short and weird, I'm sorry. u n u

* * *

**Of Puppies and Panthers**

Usually it's Kise who's associated with puppies, but nowadays Aomine has been thinking, wondering whether it's really not him who's the puppy instead.

Kise and him have been going out for a long time now, he's forgotten how long; it was always Kise who remembered useless dates or even the amount of days they were going out.  
Kise used to cling to him relentlessly and he had always been very needy, something he still is and Aomine knows. He knows it all too well, but he's started noticing other things.

The more he's away from him, the more he wants to see the blond and whenever he does, he gets so very excited it takes a lot of his own will power to keep it all in. The fact that they went to different schools and Kise was also a model who was forever surrounded by fans didn't help one bit either. After all, Aomine had an image to uphold.

Every time when they would be apart, Aomine found himself waiting, longing even. It was almost like he had turned into the puppy he once called Kise. It was frustrating, because to him he would forever be a ferocious predator waiting to devour his prey. He's wild and unforgiving, untameable. There's only one person who manages to get him to submit though, that person being Kise.

Perhaps he had really turned into the puppy Kise once was, but only he himself and Kise were allowed to see that side. The rest of the world would forever see a possessive panther, but only for Kise.


End file.
